Ex de verdad
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Porque olvidar a un amor siempre es difícil, pero lo puede ser aún más cuando tú eres la culpable. /GenderBender Sasuhina/
1. Ex de verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco, es de Ha-Ash, pero la historia sí es mía así que deisfruten.**

* * *

 **EX DE VERDAD**

Los rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, haciendo que sus ojos poco a poco se fueran abriendo, hasta conseguir que la bella pelinegra se apartase de la comodidad que su cama le proporcionaba. Se estiró perezosamente como un gato, para que después con gracia se parara de la cama. Miró hacia los lados, tratando de ver si su amiga aún estaba o ya se había dio, seguramente ya estaba en su trabajo, era tarde. Fue hacia el baño, quería darse una larga ducha y así quitar el desagradable olor a licor que tenía por la estúpida fiesta a la cual su mejor amiga y compañera de piso le había obligado a ir ayer.

Aunque si era del todo sincera al menos le había servido para despegarse un rato de todas las responsabilidades que tenía con la empresa de sus padres. Aunque claro, como no todo es perfecto, la fiesta también tenía un problema, los idiotas que se le acercaba con ganas de tener un lío con ella. Y aunque al principio estaba bien y le servía para olvidarse de las cosas, ahora ya no les encontraba la gracia a esos insulsos chicos.

Ojo, no era como si no le interesase tener una noche de pasión con algún chico atractivo, no era eso, no; pero se había cansado de lo mismo, parecía como si todos los hombres hubieran sido cortados por la misma tijera, sin una pisca de imaginación como para hacer algo innovador e espontáneo, algo que a ella la volviera a entusiasmar y le diera ganas de pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Recordó al guapísimo pelirrojo que toda la noche había estado intentando conquistarla y aunque por momentos se sentía tentada a aceptar su invitación se echó para atrás cuando el chico comenzó a hablar sobre sus idas al gimnasio, cuan entrenado tenía su cuerpo, sobre el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda y otras cosas más, cosas que a ella le parecían demasiado banas. Por lo que sencillamente terminó también rechazándolo.

Sin querer su mente recordó un viejo recuerdo, pero rápidamente lo desechó de su mente, reprendiéndose nuevamente por pensar en él. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de su exnovio, y en parte sentía que era bueno, después de lo que había pasado no sabía que cara poner si lo tuviera delante. Después de todo había sido su culpa que ellos rompieran, se había visto cegada por los celos y había dicho y hecho cosas que en verdad no sentía.

Abrió la llave de agua fría, intentando que esta le despejase cualquier pensamiento del peliazul de su cabeza, no tenía sentido recordarlo, no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, no existían los hubiera y no servía de nada romperse la cabeza por ellos. Cerró la llave, y se colocó la toalla para después ir a su armario, escogió un par de vaqueros azules ceñidos, una blusa de tirantes negra y unas bailarinas blancas. Miró la hora, las once y media de la mañana, había dormido mucho tiempo. Cogió su móvil y suspiró con cansancio al ver las llamadas perdidas de su hermana mayor, estaba segura que le echaría la bronca por volver a faltar a la cena en la casa de sus padres, pero ahora eso poco le importaba, no tenía ganas de escuchar ningún reclamo, ya les llamaría más tarde y les pediría disculpas, como siempre hacía.

Tomó su bolso, sin una dirección fija, vagando por las calles, que estaban llenas de gente porque era domingo. Caminó un poco más y vio la cafetería donde su rubia mejor amiga trabajaba, y aunque no quería nada en especial podría ir a ver a Naruko y molestarla un rato, ya que como ayer se había ido bastante tarde estaba segura que la ojiazul estaría muy cansada, con unas ojeras increíbles.

 **¿Por qué…? hoy en mi tranquilidad**

 **Si es tan grande esta ciudad hoy te tuve que encontrar**

Eran las siete de la mañana y Naruko estaba segura que en cualquier momento colapsaría, estaba demasiado agotada, ahora se arrepentía demasiado de no haber hecho caso a Satsuki antes y haberse ido antes de la fiesta. Rio negando, seguramente la próxima vez haría lo mismo, se dirigió a una de las mesas vacías, para limpiarla. En cualquier momento los clientes empezarían a llegar así que mejor tenía todo listo antes de que su jefe le dijese algo. Ella se llevaba bien con el viejo Senju, pero aún así prefería no ponerlo de mal humor, además si quería conseguir la paga extra lo mejor era hacerlo todo perfecto, quería comprase ese bolso que había visto.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y sonó la campanilla, indicando que había llegado el primer cliente. Ella los saludó con entusiasmo y les guió hacia su mesa. Y así siguió así, atendiendo a cada uno de ellos. Entonces, cuando era el reloj marcó las once y media de la mañana llegó un cliente que la rubia no había visto en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, aunque lo conocía bien.

—¡Hinata-kun! —exclamó sorprendía, se acercó dudosa a él y lo saludó un tanto nerviosa, pero el peliazul la abrazó y le dio dos besos.

—Hola—dijo él con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que la Uzumaki se relajara un poco más, aunque no lo podía del todo, ya que temía que en cualquier momento su amiga apareciese. Así, que con mucho cuidado lo guió a la parte más alejada del local, cerca de la ventana trasera, intentando que, aunque viniera la Uchiha no lo viera. —Gracias por todo Naruko-chan—dijo con otra hermosa sonrisa que esta vez sí sonrojó a la muchacha, que todavía no daba crédito a que el peliazul estuviera allí.

Aunque había reconocido fácilmente al chico por sus particulares ojos perlados, lo notaba muy cambiado, ya no era aquel chico delgado y tímido, los años le habían sentado de maravilla, se había convertido en un hombre con todas las letras, parecía una estrella de cine. Ya que notaba como varias chicas del local no dejaban de comérselo con la mirada y en parte entendía por qué, estaba muy atractivo.

Suplicó a los cielos porque hoy su mejor amiga no apareciera hoy, pero parecía que sus súplicas no se habían visto escuchadas ya que después de unos minutos apareció la azabache por la puerta. Cuando la blonda vio a su mejor amiga todo su cuerpo se tensó, de verdad no entendía porque su suerte siempre era la peor, no sabía que más hacer. Comenzó a hiperventilar y rápidamente fue al mostrador para intentar disimular un poco, estaba segura que se iba a montar la gorda cuando la azabache se diera cuenta de quien más se encontraba en el local. Y aunque en parte temía por su trabajo, sabía que Satsuki aún no superaba lo que había pasado con el Hyuga.

Satsuki se aproximó hacia donde estaba su amiga, que limpiaba como loca el mostrador. Ella solo giró los ojos, de verdad que muchas veces la blonda le parecía demasiado rara, preguntándose nuevamente como era que ambas eran amigas cuando sus caracteres era tan distintos. Se sentó en un taburete y pidió un americano bien cargado, igual que siempre. La Uzumaki le sonrió con nerviosismo, consiguiendo que su amiga alzase una ceja en señal de desconfianza, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tramando.

—¿Se puede saber porque me miras así, ocurre algo? —preguntó enfadada la morocha, solo haciendo que la ojiazul riera secamente, maldiciendo internamente a todas las deidades del universo por ponerla en una posición tan comprometedora.

Con cuidado prepara el café de la Uchiha, pero esta no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería que la morocha se diera cuenta de quien estaba allí, así que un poco temblorosa prosiguió a responderle.

—¿Mirarte? Te lo imaginas, no pasa nada. ¡Que va a pasar! —decía riendo, mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa con nerviosismo y de vez en cuando miraba a un punto en específico, rogando porque el Hyuga tampoco viera a la pelinegra, pero aquello fue un error, ya que la Uchiha era demasiado perspicaz, además de que la blonda era demasiado exagerada cuando se encontraba nerviosa y no era falta ser un genio como para notar que no la miraba solamente a ella.

Satsuki al ver esto rápidamente recorrió con la vista el local, buscando lo que la rubia miraba con tanta insistencia y nerviosismo. Pero su corazón se estremeció y su respiración se detuvo al ver porque su amiga se comportaba de aquella manera. Quiso voltear la vista, pero los perlados ojos del chico chocaron con los suyos, consiguiendo que el nerviosismo aumentase en ella y él se sorprendiera.

 **¿Por qué…? tu sonrisa despertó**

 **Sentimientos que guarde con candado en un cajón**

 **¿Por qué…?**

Cuando Hinata había visto a Naruko, estaba seguro que también se acabaría encontrando con Satsuki, después de todo ellas eran mejores amigas, además Sakumo le había dicho que las dos chicas vivían juntas. El pelirosa muchas veces le había insistido en que lo mejor era enfrentarla de frente, pero no era como si tuviera muchas ganas, temía que ella aún siguiera enfadada con él, que lo siguiera odiando y maldiciendo, después de todo jamás habían podido solucionar el problema que los llevó a su ruptura, nunca se lo pudo explicar correctamente. Entonces recordó que el ojiverde había sido quien le había dado la dirección de la cafetería, seguro que él solo había planeado todo eso.

A pesar de que se encontraba sorprendido le sonrió, dejándola todavía más nerviosa, consiguiendo que fuera otra vez esa chica de 17 años, devolviéndola a esa época en la que compartieron muchas primeras veces, descubriendo etapas de la vida. Ella sencillamente hizo un pequeño gesto de saludación con la cabeza y se giró otra vez hacia el mostrador, fulminado con la mirada a la rubia, como pidiéndole una explicación, pero ella se encontraba igual que la Uchiha, no sabía ni cómo ni porque el ojiperla se encontraba en esos momentos allí.

Naruko suspiró con cansancio, no era como si ella hubiese planeado aquello, sencillamente había sido una simple casualidad o el propio destino, no lo sabía. Pero ella tampoco se esperaba que Hinata estuviera allí, según lo que le había dicho Sakumo el Hyuga aún seguía en el extranjero. Aunque claro, podía ver que eso no era cierto, sino no estaría allí en esos momentos, metida en un lío como ese.

—No me mires así, yo no he tenido nada que ver—dijo a la defensiva, pero la morocha seguía mirándola mal. —¡Oh, vamos! —refunfuñó con un puchero. —Él entró aquí de repente, no fue cosa mía. ¡¿Qué quería que hiciese?! ¡Que lo echase! —dijo malhumorada.

—¡Sí! —bramó molesta ella, haciendo que la ojiazul se sobara su sien, no sabía porque tenía que aguantar sus reproches.

—No entiendo porqué debería hacerlo—dijo la rubia con altanería. —Después de todo quien quiso romper fuiste tú, no él. No le dejaste explicar nada y luego descubriste que era lo que en verdad ocurrió—soltó la chica avergonzando a su amiga que no pudo decir más.

Satsuki maldecía internamente a la blonda, con amigas como ella no le hacían falta enemigos, la ojiazul también se sintió mal después de lo que le había dicho, no tenía la intención de decir aquello, pero es que, al estar tan cansada, lo había dicho sin pensar.

—Perdona—dijo arrepentida y la azabache solo suspiró, no es que pudiera culpa a la Uzumaki de que se encontrase con él.

—No importa—contestó más tranquila haciendo que la rubia sonriera con alivio, era verdad que muchas veces podían pelear, pero siempre se apoyaban en los momentos más vulnerable de la otra, incondicionalmente.

Y, aunque ahora Satsuki ya estaba más tranquila aún no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la rubia, ella misma había hecho que su relación con el Hyuga se fuera a pique, lo sabía muy bien, ella había ocasionado su ruptura. Pero es que sencillamente no pudo escuchar ninguna excusa del peliazul ya que ella misma había visto como Kira lo estaba besando, no otra persona se lo había dicho, ella lo había visto. Sí, posiblemente tuvo que ver que luego de un rato el ojiluna la había apartado diciendo que solo tenía ojos para la pelinegra, pero sencillamente el dolor que tenía, el sentirse traicionada habían hecho que saliera corriendo sin que quisiera escuchar o ver nada más. Su estúpido orgullo había sido más importante.

Hinata notaba como la azabache se encontraba tensa, se sentía tentado a solo pagar e irse, no quería seguir incomodándola, no quería volver a ver en su hermoso rostro una mueca de dolor, pero sencillamente verla otra vez le hacía querer estar más con ella, saber que había hecho todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, que era de su vida, después de todo antes de ser novios habían sido muy buenos amigos. Tenía tantas preguntas que ansiaba por hacerle, pero no estaba seguro si ella también deseaba hablar con él, no quería ser una molestia para ella. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mostrador, iba a pagar el café que la rubia le había servido e irse, esa era la idea, pero cuanto más se acercaba y veía la delgada silueta de su exnovia sencillamente más ganas de quedarse aumentaban en él, aunque sabía seguramente que eso no era lo mejor.

De repente la azabache sintió como un cuerpo estaba atrás suyo, con ese característico aroma suyo, una mescla de menta y canela, por lo que rápidamente lo pudo reconocer, solo podía tratarse de él. Hinata…

—Gracias por el café Naruko-chan—dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa, que la rubia devolvió. —Hola, Satsuki-san—dijo él amable, pero un poco más formal, consiguiendo que la chica lo mirase con una pequeña muestra de reproche porque no le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

Ella lo veía con insistencia, consiguiendo ponerlo más nervioso, aún tenía ese efecto en él. Pero es que ella sencillamente aún no podía creer que lo volvía a tener en frente. Seguía igual de guapo que lo recordaba, incluso más, se había dejado el cabello un poco más largo, pero le quedaba demasiado bien, casi dándole un aspecto salvaje, diferente al peliazul que recordaba y tanto extrañaba.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó y la pelinegra solo se limitó a asentir, ya que casi no podía articular palabra.

 **Eres el peor amor que he conocido**

 **Tan perfecto que no te olvido**

En verdad la morocha se quería ir, no quería hablar, le dolía tanto estar frente a él, porque aquello solo le recordaba que en todo el tiempo que había pasado sencillamente no lo había olvidado, no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en lo que le había hecho sentir. Que él era la causa, su recuerdo era el porque ella no había podido salir con otro chico; y, aunque odiase admitirlo no encontraba a nadie más perfecto que él. Si, tenía fallos, como cualquier otra persona, pero sencillamente para ella él era perfecto en todos los sentidos, la mitad que le faltaba, con la que se sentía llena, pudiendo actuar como ella misma. Solo él había sabido sobrellevar su duro carácter, haciéndola sentir querida y aceptada.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, tan callado y reservado, pero con un aura ligeramente misteriosa, que hizo que se interesara en él, y no había sido la única, ya que Kira, la castaña mejor amiga del peliazul también sentía algo por él. Claro que al final ella había ganado, había obtenido el corazón del Hyuga, al menos hasta que tal aquella fatídica tarde los vio besarse y todo cambió, separando sus caminos para siempre.

Tal vez en parte había sido su karma, ya que había empezado la relación con el peliazul por un simple capricho, más luego lo amó como nadie.

Y allí estaban ellos dos, hablando como en los viejos tiempos, recordando todo lo que habían pasado, consiguiendo que, aunque una parte de ella se sintiera feliz de verlo otra no podía evitar molestarse consigo misma por haber sido tan tonta como para haberlo dejado ir.

Aún recordaba como cuando él había ido a pedirle disculpas y explicarle que era lo que había sucedido realmente, además de tratar de explicarle que se iba a ir al extranjero por un tiempo, pero ella sencillamente le había gritado que se perdiera, que no necesitaba a un débil chico a su lado, alguien en quien no podía confiar, que no podía estar con alguien con el que solo había salido por pena. Cuando eso no era verdad.

Cuando él le había pedido salir se había sentido muy feliz, después de mucho trabajo había conseguido que el chico la mirara con otros ojos.

Había llorado tantas noches recordándolo, y fue peor cuando se enteró por Sakumo lo que en verdad había pasado con la Inuzuka, realmente siempre recordaría la larga bronca que su amigo le había dado, aunque sabía que se la merecía, se había comportado muy mal con el ojiperla.

Desde que lo había dejado había intentado de todas las maneras sacárselo de su mente, saliendo mucho más, acostándose con chicos de los que en otra ocasión tal vez ni siquiera les hubiera dado la hora. Pero lo necesitaba, para que por lo menos por un rato lo olvidase. Claro que a todos los demás les decía que estaba bien, que lo había olvidado, mas eso no era verdad. En su piel se había tatuado su contacto y su olor, marcándola por siempre.

Pero, ahora que lo tenía en frente podía admitirlo abiertamente, nada le había servido, no lo había podido olvidar. Por más que estuviera con otros chicos no hacía más que compararlos, ya que ninguno la había tratado de la manera tan especial que él lo hacía. Ahora mismo se sentía un tanto ridícula, ella había hecho de todo para intentar olvidarlo, pero no lo había conseguido, ni un poco.

Tal vez era porque ella misma había ocasionado su ruptura, porque en sus hombros recaía las dudas y la culpa de lo que podría haber habido entre ellos dos mas nunca fue. Tal vez aquellos eran los factores que no le permitían olvidarlo y se mantenía tan anclada al pasado.

 **Piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte**

 **Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes**

 **No me trates bien ni sonrías más**

 **Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo**

 **Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal,**

 **Ayúdame con eso**

Miraba intensamente su rostro, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle, grabando hasta la mínima arruga, aunque no lo admitía se alegraba de verlo.

A medida que hablaban los sentimientos de la azabache no hacían más que volver, igual que fuertes olas en un día de tormenta, casi ahogándola. No entendía porque se comportaba así con ella, tan dulce y amable, como si lo que había pasado años atrás jamás hubiera ocurrido. Prefería mil veces que le reprochara, que le dijera que se había comportado como una niña mimada y se había equivocado, pero el Hyuga no parecía enfadado. Seguía con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro, comportándose como todo un caballero.

Se preguntaba si él le hablaba porque ya no sentía nada por ella, si ya no le interesaba ni le dolía lo que había pasado. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntárselo, pero sencillamente las palabras no le salían, tenía miedo que le respondiera que sí, que la había olvidado.

Pero es que de verdad que no lo entendía, ella le había gritado, insultado y llamado de todo, cuando en verdad no había sido culpable de nada. Así que no sabía porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella. ¡¿Es que él no lo entendía?! La estaba lastimando, la hería con cada sonrisa, siendo el chico perfecto que cualquier chica desease, porque solo hacía que se reprochara por su error, por sus obsesivos celos.

Sería posible que la… ¿estuviera castigando?, la idea le parecía descabella, conocía el carácter del peliazul, sabía que él jamás se vengaría o dañaría a alguien, incluso si se trataba de ella. Aunque era gracioso, en verdad con todo eso la conseguía lastimar más de la cuenta, así que a pesar de que no lo intentase lo había conseguido, la había herido.

 **¿Por qué…? te atreviste a saludar**

 **Con un beso sin pensar sin ver mi fragilidad**

No sabía porque no actuaba como cualquier otro, alejándose de ella, o ni siquiera saludándola, no entendía porque no podía ser así. Para ella ese caluroso comportamiento era un peor castigo, porque no se sentía merecedora de su amable actuar.

Con cada dulce actitud de él solo hacía que sus ilusiones crecieran, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello sencillamente no podía ser, él ya no la amaba.

Hinata había notado como con el paso de la conversación la pelinegra se apagaba más y más, consiguiendo hacerlo sentir culpable, él se había dicho a sí mismo que no deseaba indisponer a la Uchiha.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —dijo de repente con una sonrisa triste, sorprendiendo a la morocha.

Ahora mismo tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de darle un cálido beso como años atrás lo hacía, solo dejándole ver a él su parte más vulnerable, pero sabía que no podía, no tenía ese derecho. Además, temía que él ya pudiese estar saliendo con otra persona.

—No es eso—dijo tranquila. —Es solo que ayer me acosté muy tarde y me encuentro algo cansada—aquellas palabras solo consiguieron entristecer más al peliazul, de verdad que era una carga para la chica.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya—dijo con otra sonrisa amable, que casi parte en dos el corazón de la muchacha.

Lo miró con pesar, no quería que se fuera, no quería dejarlo ir, pero parecía que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

—¿Nos veremos otra vez? —preguntó él en tono taciturno y ella solo asintió, sin poder ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, solo observando su taza fría de café que hacía horas había pedido, viendo cómo se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Se volteó nuevamente al mostrador cuando el chico se hubo marchado, pero sintió como la arrastraban hacia la puerta. Su rubia amiga la jaloneaba.

—¡No seas idiota, ve por él! ¡Aún lo amas, no cometas el mismo error dos veces! Aquella vez debí insistir más en que fueras al aeropuerto, pero esta vez no pienso dejarte actuar por tu cuenta. ¡Ve boba, ve! —exclamó la Uzumaki haciendo reaccionar a su amiga.

 **Y sé que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar**

 **Dejarte escapar sin preguntar**

 **¿Por qué…?**

Satsuki se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar, y salió como loca en busca del muchacho, esta vez sería sincera, le diría como se sentía, como siempre se había sentido. Recorrió las calles, tratando de ubicarlo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella al no ser capaz de encontrarlo, ¿es que había vuelto a llegar tarde? Más lagrimas comenzaban a empañar sus ojos, lo había vuelto a perder.

Había vuelto a dejar que se le escapara de las manos, había vuelto a perder su oportunidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, llevo casi tres semanas sin publicar nada, pero para mi defensa diré que no tengo tiempo de nada, espero que les haya gustado este songfic y si les gusta mucho podría continuarlo jijiiijiji.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Como decirte que te quiero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco, pero la historia sí es mía así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **COMO DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO**

Cuando la azabache regresó al restaurante Naruko notó lo seria que se encontraba, haciendo que temiera lo peor. Quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero la Uchiha fue más rápida, tomó su bolso y salió de allí a una gran velocidad, dejando muy preocupada a la rubia.

 **¿Qué haces aquí yo no te vi llegar?**

 **¿Qué hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar?**

Satsuki no se había esperado aquel encuentro, no se esperaba el volver a verlo, el volver a tenerlo en frente. Pero así lo había tenido, por unas horas. Se había sentido tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo por solo estar con él, cosa que seguramente él había notado y por eso le había dicho que se marcharía.

Siempre tan amable y cuidadoso, no queriendo lastimar a los demás, cuando a veces lo hacía de la peor de las maneras. Y no es como si el tratase de hacer daño, todo lo contrario, pero en el pasado aquel dulce carácter les había traído muchas peleas, ya que el chico al no rechazar completamente a las chicas hacía que los celos de la pelinegra crecieran y el beso de Kira, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que actuara de mala manera.

Pero, a pesar de lo que había sentido, no podía negar algo, aún lo amaba, aquel romance estudiantil aún seguía allí, y tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía. Había vuelto a encontrar ese amor que creía perdido y olvidado, pero que nunca lo había estado. Ella ahora lo sabía lo seguía amando

 **¿Qué fue de ti que lejos el ayer?**

 **Era una niña y empiezo a crecer**

Volvió a recordarlo a él, el tiempo no había pasado en vano, había cambiado. Sí, antes era lindo, pero ahora era otra cosa, era todo un hombre. Y, no era como si solo él lo hubiese cambiado, ella también lo había hecho y pudo notar que él se había percatado de ello porque no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Aquello muchas veces le había hecho subir la autoestima, al sentirse deseada por un hombre, pero cuando se trataba de él todo era distinto. Se había visto muy nerviosa por su intensa mirada, aunque no lo había exteriorizado, enmascarándolo con su frío y sereno actuar.

Se sentía desanimada, en verdad había esperado que él estuviese allí, esperándola y entonces cuando se encontraran él también le diría que a pesar de todo aún la seguía amando, pero parecía que no había podido ser, porque se le había escapado.

Despejó un poco su mente, de nada le servía comerse la cabeza, lo había vuelto a perder, pero algo que le decía que lo iba a volver a ver, al fina y al cabo ahora ya se encontraban en el mismo país, cosa que antes no era así, por lo que sentía que se reencontrarían.

 **¿Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso?**

 **¿Como callar el amor de los dos?**

Hinata caminaba sin saber muy bien a donde ir, hacía rato que solo se movía por inercia, aún no podía sacar de su mente la delicada y hermosa figura de Satsuki, se sonrojó un poco al recordar con detalle cada una de las curvas de la chica, sus torneadas piernas y ese prominente busto.

Negó frenéticamente, sabía que no era adecuado que un hombre pensase así de una mujer, además; él ya tenía novia, mejor dicho, prometida. Por lo que sencillamente tenía que descartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera su futura esposa.

Pero es que sencillamente su mente no dejaba de divagar hacia la pelinegra, haciendo que la recordase con cada paso que daba. Logrando que se sintiera como un idiota, ya que aquello solo le indicaba, que por más tiempo que había pasado aun sentía algo por ella. Cosa que no le parecía nada bien, era un hombre comprometido, sencillamente no podía permitirse aquellos deslices a su mente, aunque fuera con su exnovia y gran amor.

 **Si eres feliz dímelo por favor**

Pero es que parecía que su mente no le hacía caso, yo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su serio semblante cuando habían hablado. Durante toda la conversación se había muerto de las ganas por preguntarle si estaba así por su presencia o por otra cosa. Deseaba saber si ella era feliz, porque si así era tal vez sencillamente lo mejor era alejarse, negó, aquello no tenía ni que plantearse, por el bien de los dos debía alejarse.

 **Yo sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre**

 **Te amare siempre así, aunque no seas mío**

Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con el peliazul y Naruko a cada segundo le había estado insistiendo en que le preguntase a Sakumo sobre la ubicación del chico. Pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, y no era porque le faltaran ganas de verlo, sino porque presentía que pronto lo haría y prefería no forzar un encuentro. Esta vez quería que todo tomara un rumbo diferente y sencillamente todo fluyera, como ya había ocurrido en el pasado.

Rio un poco al recordar como cuando aún no salía con el chico y estaba en la fase de conquista todos sus planes no le habían servido de nada, sino que cuando ocurrió un verdadero accidente donde ella sí que necesitaba al peliazul este le había ayudado, así que haría eso otra vez, que todo pasara esporádicamente. De todas maneras, y por cursi que pareciera estaba convencida que ellos están unidos por el destino.

Su móvil sonó, era su hermana, sin muchas ganas tomó el teléfono; esperando las réplicas de la mayor, que no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Sí, sabía que a veces dejaba muchas cosas de lado, pero en su defensa uno no se reencuentra todos los días con el amor de su vida después de tanto tiempo.

—De verdad que eres una tonta hermana menor—decía con cansancio Itami. —Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Te llamaba para informarte que nuestros padres harán un coctel de bienvenida para nuestros nuevos socios, los Hyuga—informó la azache dejándola helada a la Uchiha menor. —¿Vendrás?

—¡Voy, claro que voy! —dijo muy feliz la chica dejando extrañada a su hermana, ya que sabía cuan poco le gustaban aquellos eventos.

—Muy bien, te esperamos a las ocho, entonces—dijo la mayor para luego colgar, quedándose muy sorprendida por el actuar de la morocha.

 **¿Como decirte que te quiero?**

 **Y desafiar al mundo entero**

Naruko vio como su amiga había cambiado drásticamente su humor, por lo que se acercó a preguntarle y ella rápidamente la abrazó, explicándole lo que su hermana le acaba de decir. La rubia se alegró mucho por su amiga, parecía que ella tenía razón y lo mejor era no forzar las cosas.

—¡Y! ¿Qué te vas a poner? —preguntó picaronamente. —Tienes que dejarlo con la boca abierta. Esta vez no le puedes dejar escapar—dijo la rubia, haciendo que la Uchiha sonriera de lado y con suma lentitud se aproximara a su armario y le mostrase un hermoso y ceñido vestido negro.

La rubia casi se cae de espaldas al ver esa joya, el vestido negro de encaje a la altura de las rodillas sabría que le quedaría muy bien a su amiga. Así que a paso presurosa de dirigió a su zapatero a buscar unos tacones plateados que había guardo recelosamente para una ocasión especial.

—Póntelos—dijo la blonda extendiéndole los hermosos zapatos, haciendo que la morocha le sonriera con dulzura, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Después de su emotivo momento la azabache se dirigió al lavabo, solo le quedaban ocho horas para arreglarse antes del baile. Se metió en la bañera, utilizando sus sales de baño que le dejaban impregnado un dulce olor a vainilla, un regalo que Hinata le había regalado hace mucho tiempo. Una vez estuvo bien limpia se colocó un montón de cremas y se secó con sumo cuidado su largo cabello, para luego usar la rizadora.

Después de largas horas de preparación, donde Naruko estuvo todo el rato mirando una serie, la pelinegra por fin salió de su habitación.

—Estoy lista—dijo altivamente, como solo una Uchiha podía hacer, haciendo sonreír a su amiga, que veía lo increíble que estaba la morena.

Satsuki ya estaba, estaba convencida de que hoy, cuando se reencontraran le podría decir todo aquello que había mantenido guardado en su corazón, que hoy era el momento de avanzar para que esta vez su relación pudiera salir adelante. Así tuviera que ir contra el mundo estaba convencida.

 **¿Como gritar que hemos soñado?**

 **Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado**

Respiró un par de veces antes de ingresar en el gran salón, donde se encontraban todos los invitados. Con sumo cuidado, pero con una gran presencia la menor de las Uchiha entró, haciendo que absolutamente todos los hombres voltearan a verla, más a ella solo le interesaba uno en particular.

Hinata había estado ausente casi toda la velada, cosa que tenía muy preocupado a su padre, mas no quería inmiscuirse en la vida de su pequeño. Su hermano menor Hanbi, también lo había notado y no era el único, ya que su novia era quien estaba más preocupada por la ausencia del peliazul.

Tonemi iba a preguntarle por su estado, cuando de repente notó como su prometido miraba encandilado a la bella mujer que acababa de entrar, cosa que le sorprendió mucho. Y no es que ella fuera una novia celosa, no; ella confiaba ciegamente en el peliazul, pero es que jamás había visto esa mirada en su novio, ni siquiera para ella y aquello solo pudo hacer que un enorme vacío creciera en su cuerpo, oprimiéndole el pecho.

—Hinata-kun—llamó dulcemente la albina, despertando al Hyuga, que le sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo.

La Otsutsuki no entendía porque notaba tan distante al chico, por lo que en un impulsivo acto le dio un casto beso en los labios que solo duró unos segundos, pero que fue claramente visto por la azabache, logrando paralizarla por completa, haciéndola sentir como una estúpida.

Ella había perdido, pero él parecía que había ganado, porque había encontrado un nuevo amor.

 **¿Como decirte que te quiero?**

En esos instantes la azabache quería salir corriendo, regresar por donde había venido e irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, así que todo lo digna que pudo caminó hacia él, le hizo un delicado gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo y se alejó, para ir con su hermana.

Por su parte Hinata había estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo, ya que los nervios podían con él. Parecía como si corazón volviera ser el del aquel adolescente enamorado, no lo podía controlar. Además, se veía tan hermosa que le era imposible ignorarla. Se había estado preparando mentalmente desde que se había entera sobre la fiesta de los Uchiha el rencuentro con la pelinegra, pero se había vuelto a sentir como un idiota.

No entendía como con solo una mirada ella podía controlarlo por completo, y con su indiferencia casi matarlo. Pero se negaba rotundamente a caer, y no porque le tuviera que reprochar algo, él sabía que no había sido solo cosa de Satsuki su ruptura, él tampoco había hecho nada para evitarlo. A veces se preguntaba si hubiera sido más decidido seguirían juntos, pero ahora eso no importaba. Tenía que pensar en la chica que tenía al lado

Sencillamente no podía acercase a la morocho y decirle que aún sentía cosas por ella, no sería justo para su prometida, no podía lastimarla. Además, estaba convencido que todo aquello era porque era la felicidad de volver a haberse encontrado, nada más, pronto se olvidaría.

 **¿Como decirte que me muero de amor?**

 **Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón**

Satsuki hervía en cólera, se sentía tan tonta y avergonzada, ¿Cómo se había podido ilusionar de aquella forma? ¡Ella! Una Uchiha. Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces, que las mujeres Uchiha no se dejaban llevar, que ellas controlaban siempre la situación. Pero ahora mismo sabía que no tenía las riendas de nada, sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desfallecer, aquello se le escapaba de su control.

Ella había pensado en varios improvisos, pero jamás se imaginó aquel, tal vez no quería imaginárselo, pero ahora le había caído como un balde de agua helada, despertándola por completo de ese ridículo sueño que se había hecho. Todos sus planes de decirle como se sentía, se habían ido por el desagüe, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para ir a saludarlo. Había sentido como mil dagas se clavaban en su corazón cuando lo vio besarse con aquella chica.

Pero aún así mantuvo la compostura y trató de parecer lo más tranquila que podía, cosa que engañó a todos, incluso al propio Hinata.

 **¿Qué haces aquí si acabas de llegar?**

 **Dime porque ya te empiezo a extrañar**

—Satsuki—llamó su hermana mayor obteniendo la atención de la pelinegra. —Vamos a saludar a los Hyuga—indicó tensándola por completo.

Pero aún así no hizo nada por evitarlo y siguió en completo silencio a su hermana, cosa que extrañaba mucho a la mayor, ya que sabía cuan poco le gustaba a su hermanita todas aquellas formalidades, mas aún así prefirió no preguntarle para si no tener problemas con ella.

Cuando Hinata y Satsuki intercambiaron miradas la azabache rápidamente la apartó con cara de desgano, como si estuviera cansada, haciendo que el chico sonriera con tristeza, cosa que notaba Tonemi y la ponía de muy mal humor, ya que no sabía que pasaba entre ellos.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la peliblanca a su novio cuando las dos azabaches estuvieron en frente.

Él no sabía bien que responderle, tal vez si decía que salían ella se molestaría, ya que jamás les habían comentado a sus padres lo de su noviazgo, ya que antes las dos empresas se llevaban muy mal, pero para suerte del peliazul su madre intervino.

—Ellas son las hijas de nuestros nuevos socios—informó Hiami Hyuga.

Las dos chicas saludaron rápidamente a todos, para que luego aparecieran los padres de ellas y los adultos mantuvieran una conversación sobre el nuevo proyecto que estaban a punto de realizar en conjunto, cosa que ahora mismo no interesaba para nada a la Uchiha menor, que solo se quería ir.

Hinata notaba como Tonemi se encontraba nerviosa, pero él no estaba mucho mejor, además gran parte de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la hermosa azabache que tenía en frente. Así tanto que no le ocurría aquello, el no saber que hacer lo había dejado atrás hace mucho, pero en esta situación no podía actuar con tranquilidad, sentía como en cualquier momento su corazón iba a explotar.

—Madre, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa—informó Satsuki. —Siento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo Hiami-san—se disculpó la morocha para luego salir de allí sin decir nada más.

 **¿A donde iras cuando termine el día?**

El ojiperla, se separó un rato de su novia y por primera vez le dijo una mentira, diciéndole que había visto a un amigo y que iba a saludarlo, cosa que; aunque no le terminaba de cuadrar a la chica decidió confiar, solamente haciendo que el peliazul se sintiera peor, más aun así fue tras Satsuki.

—¡Espera! —le pidió Hinata cuando ya estaban fuera de la sala. —¡Satsuki, por favor! ¡Espera! —volvió a pedir el chico

Ella no quería voltearse y volver a verlo, pero aún así se detuvo. Se giró y lo encaró con la mirada más fría que pudo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso, él no era de los que actuaban por impulso, pero siempre que estaba cerca de la morocha parecía que todo él cambiaba. Se miraron por un largo rato, sin decir palabra, como si el silencio pudiese comunicar sus reproches y sentimientos de dolor.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? Tengo prisa—dijo ella con un toque de molestia que ya no podía seguir disimulando.

—¿A-a dónde vas? —preguntó tontamente haciendo que ella suspirara con cansancio, se volteara y volviera a emprender su camino. —¡Espera! No es eso… yo…—ni él mismo sabía porque había ido a seguirla, no tenía nada que decirle en verdad.

—Hyuga, ¿aún te gusto? —dijo encarándolo nuevamente, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a chocar, negro contra blanco, una intensa batalla. —Si no es así te sugiero que regreses con tu noviecita, además hoy me encuentro muy cansada, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías—finalizó para luego irse.

 **Yo sé que volverás a mi arrepentido**

El chico se quedó allí, estático, sin saber que hacer. Su pregunta aún sonaba en su mente, solo logrando confundirlo. Si es que no lo entendía, ella con solo unas palabras podía poner todo su mundo de cabeza. A veces podía llegar a ser muy cruel, ya que lo confundía por completo.

La azabache tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, había visto como el chico se había sonrojado por completo con su pregunta, cosa que solo podía significar una cosa; qué, aunque él no lo había notado todavía sentía algo por él. Estaba convencido que si hacía algo al final el peliazul volvería con ella.

 **Te amaré siempre así,**

 **aunque no seas mío.**

No se iba a rendir, recuperaría lo que una vez fue suyo, no dejaría que Hinata se le escapara otra vez. Además, sabía que había quedado muy asombrado con su aspecto, ya que cuando había entrado no le había quitado la vista de encima, claro, hasta que aquella estúpida chica lo había besado.

Podía ser que por el momento ella no fuera su dueña, pero no se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados.

 **Lo que nunca fue,**

 **Nunca termino.**

Ella lo había notada cuando sus ojos chocaron, él se encontraba nervioso, aún tenía sentimientos, su amor aún no estaba acabado.

 **El amor lo vez,**

 **Nunca se perdió**

Estaba convencida, que lo que ellos tenían no se había ido, estaba convencida. Tal vez las cosas no habían salido tal cual ella lo esperaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo, ellos volverían a estar juntos, o su nombre dejaba de ser Uchiha Satsuki.

* * *

 **Notas autora: puesto que si os ha gustado he decidido continuar, he escogido unas cuantas canciones para hacer esta historia, así que espero que les guste y disfruten con este nuevo Sasuhina, que tiene continuación jijijijijij.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Un enorme dragón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco, pero la historia sí es mía así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **UN ENORME DRAGÓN**

Cuando el peliazul volvió a la fiesta notó como su prometida se encontraba con un semblante triste, haciendo que su culpabilidad creciera, no era como si hubiera hecho algo con su ex, pero tal vez si se hubiera dado la oportunidad sí que la hubiera traicionado. Y aquellos pensamientos solo le hacían sentir peor, como el mayor farsante de la historia de la humanidad, un completa basura.

La chica cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, para luego pedirle que se fuerana a casa, cosa que él acepto, así que se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.

 **Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo**

 **Hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos**

Hinata miraba desde la ventana de su departamento a las diminutas siluetas de desconocidas personas pasar, aunque ya eran altas horas de la noche. Había dejado dormida a su novia en la cama, pero él no podía pegar ojo, la imagen de Satsuki no la dejaba tranquilo, haciendo que recordara la primera vez que ella le había dado un regalo.

Estaban saliendo desde hacía medio año, y aunque él le había hecho los regalos respectivos del primer y tercer mes, ella se había mostrado reacia a ellos. Claro que no es que no se lo hubiera agradecido, utilizaba tanto la bufanda como los guantes que le había regalado, pero parecía que no le gustaban esas formalidades, así que no estaba seguro si era bueno darle aquel gorro, no quería molestarla. Pero claro, estaban a mediados de invierno, y su novia casi nunca llevaba uno, por lo que sus orejas siempre estaban rojas y él quería evitar eso.

—Hyuga—llamó la morocha, haciendo que este le prestara toda su atención.

Cuando la tuvo en frente notó como los pálidos pómulos de la pelinegra estaban ligeramente sonrojados y se notaba bastante nerviosa. Entonces cuando iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien la chica extendió un collar en forma de abanico, con una H y una S grabadas en la parte de atrás.

—Esto es para que sepas que eres mío, solo mío—le dijo ella sonrojando totalmente al Hyuga. —Igual que yo soy tuya, es una promesa—dijo besándolo.

Posiblemente aquella había sido la única promesa que se habían hecho durante el tiempo que salieron juntos, pero parecía que no la habían podido cumplir, ya que ahora ellos habían tomado distintos caminos y solo quedaban los dulces recuerdos de su pasado juntos, algo que nunca desaparecería.

 **Yo construía un castillo de sueños**

 **Que pronto se derrumbo**

Cuando Satsuki llegó a su apartamento tuvo el recibimiento de su rubia mejor amiga, que revoloteaba preguntándole qué tal le había ido con el Hyuga, y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo de la boba albina con la que le había encontrado, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarse.

A medida que la azabache le explicaba a Naruko, el rostro de la chica iba adquiriendo un tono más serio y triste, ya que no se esperaba aquello.

 **Cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado**

 **Un duende dijo que tú eras mi príncipe azul**

Pero notaba, que, aunque las cosas no habían salido como su amiga las había planeado, había un ligero tono de esperanza en su voz, lo que significaba que no se había rendido. Y, tratándose de ella, solo podía significar una cosa. Volvería a conquistar al Hyuga, total, por más que ella lo quisiera negar el Hyuga siempre había sido como un príncipe azul para la azabache, tan atento y dispuesto a sus caprichos.

Se alegró mucho cuando los sentimientos que tenía su amigo por el chico eran correspondidos. La verdad es que se había sorprendido como el chico había sido quien le había dicho como se sentía.

 **Como si fuera por arte de magia**

 **Llenaste mis días de luz.**

La Uchiha se metió en su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y recordar. Posiblemente el cortar con él era la única cosa de la que se arrepentía, él había hecho que sus monótonos días se vieran colmados de alegría, con esa dulce y reconfortante sonrisa.

Él era quien constantemente le conseguía sacar una sonrisa y hacer que mil mariposas revoloteen en su estómago, y aún tenía ese poder. Él siempre había estado cuando ella lo necesitó, cuando buscaba un hombro en el que llorar o una espalda en la que apoyarse, siempre allí, a su lado.

 **Pero todo acabó**

 **Ya nada quedó entre los dos**

Pero ahora ya solo era recuerdos, todos aquellos momentos solo eran el pasado. Ahora mismo entre ellos no había nada.

 **Porque como en un cuento un enorme dragón**

 **Nos robó el corazón**

En su mente de adolescente muchas veces pensó que Hinata sería el hombre de su vida, se veía formando una familia con él, pensamientos que jamás, a nadie había revelado.

Pero se habían llevado su final feliz, ella misma, junto su ira de aquel entonces había conseguido quemarlo todo y por eso ahora no estaban juntos. Todo lo que pudo ser ahora no era, y se arrepentía, se arrepentía mucho.

 **Por favor donde estás**

 **Tu eres mi otra mitad**

Sabía que era muy posible que estuviera siendo egoísta con el peliazul, intentando recuperar algo que ella misma había destruido, pero durante todo este tiempo que lo había tratado de olvidar, no lo había conseguido. Él estaba tatuado a ella, junto a todo lo que le había hecho sentir.

Pero no era la única que se sentía así, ya que Hinata se sentía igual, pero aquello no estaba nada bien, porque él tenia ahora alguien con quien estar.

 **Siempre estaré esperando**

 **Y yo sé que un día regresaras**

 **Algún día regresaras.**

Cuando había terminado su relación con la Uchiha, después de todas las palabras dolorosas que ella le había dedicado se había puesto muy triste, ya que no entendía como habían llegado a ello. Pero con el paso de los días su corazón se empezó a calmar y doler menos, mas una parte de él siempre sabía que la esperaría, que esperaba que ella volviera, a su lado, junto a él.

 **Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos**

 **No encontrare tu mirada en secreto**

Pero todo aquello era ilusiones, su historia ya no podía volver a empezar, ya que había acabado hace mucho, ya no podía volver a mirarla de lejos como lo hacía en el instituto, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, en recordarla.

Tenía que preocuparse por la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado, solo ella importaba, no podía sencillamente herirla, ya que la chica se había portado muy bien con él. Además, su madre deseaba mucho aquella unión con los Otsutsuki, por ello la había buscado como prometida, no podía defraudarle tampoco. A parte de que la albina era una muchacha de muy buenos sentimientos que lo trataba con dulzura.

 **Y dibujando mi olvido en silencio**

 **Con el color de un adiós**

Le tenía un gran cariño a la ojiceleste, y no se merecía que pensara en otra mientras estaba con ella, aquello debía acabar. Satsuki se tenía que ir de su mente y su corazón. Tenía que de una vez decir adiós a los sentimientos que por ella había tenido, no podía dudar.

 **Yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas**

 **Pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel**

Satsuki también miraba la ventana de su habitación, mientras soltaba un largo y triste suspiro, ella había soñado tanto con aquel encuentro, había estado preparada para muchas cosas, pero no para aquella sonrisa feliz que le dio a aquella chica. No para ello.

Al final esa ilusión se había esfumado y eso le dolía. Pero aquello no se comparaba con su miedo.

 **Lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido**

 **Y todo tu amor se perdió**

Ya que ella temía, temía porque él ya no la amara, temía porque si aun lo intentaba no lo podría recuperar, temía porque de aquellos labios saliera un "Ya no te amo". Temía, temía tanto, pero por ello es que no se podía rendir.

No lo volvería hacer, ya se había arrepentido en aquel entonces, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Tenía que recuperarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: bueno, me tarde mucho, lo sé. Pero aquí está, que no sé porque todos serán así, tipo songfic, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Dime que sí, dime que no

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco, pero la historia sí es mía así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **DIME QUE SÍ, DIME QUE NO**

Hinata, había intentado no volverse a topar con la pelinegra, pero parecía que el destino los quería juntos, porque la volvía la encontrar en donde sea que fuera. En cada cena de empresa, en cada reunión, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, haciendo imposible que se olvidara de ella.

En el pasado habría rogado porque pasarán tanto tiempo juntos, porque sus familias se llevarán mejor, pero ahora que todo entre ellos se había roto parecía que el destino los juntaba, cuando hacía tanto él era quien se había interpuesto entre ambos. Era como una cruel broma, un simple títere que no tenía voluntad. Estar tan cerca de ella solo hacía que todo en él se estremeciera y su resistencia disminuyera poco a poco.

 **Pude equivocarme,**

 **pude andar sin registrar al corazón**

La albina notaba como la actitud de su prometido cambiaba cada vez que aquella mujer se encontraba cerca, lo notaba mucho más tenso y siempre trataba de prestarle más atención a ella que a la morocha. Y, aunque era feliz frente aquellas muestras de afecto no las sentía reales, ya que con lo mucho que amaba al peliazul sabía cuando a veces se forzaba de más.

Pero prefería no decir nada, engañándose así, pretendiendo que su relación iba genial, porque así tal vez la pelinegra se mantendría alejada.

 **Pude andar caminos y escaparme**

 **Pero estoy aquí, mi amor...con solo mi amor.**

Tanto sus padres como su hermana se encontraban sorprendidos por el repentino interés de la morocha por la industria familiar, cuando antes si quiera se interesaba un poco por cómo iban las cosas en la empresa. Claro que ninguno de los tres se quejaba de ello, estaban más que encantados de que la menor comenzara a interesarse por su legado, pero no podían evitar preguntarse a que se debía en tremendo cambio.

Satsuki sabía que posiblemente estaba siendo un poco injusta con el ojiblanco, ya que había notado como intentaba mantener su distancia con ella, pero esta vez no se quería rendir. En cualquier momento se habría podido marchar e irse lejos, volviendo a escapar de esos sentimientos y los desplantes del peliazul. Pero estaba allí, parada frente a él mirándolo directamente, esperando que le devolviera la mirada.

Sabía que rendirse era la opción más fácil, incluso la menos dolorosa, ya que con cada desaire del chico la Uchiha sentía como una parte de su corazón se desmoronaba de manera tortuosa.

 **Y ahí estas encerrado en silencio**

 **Es posible que no quede nada de nada.**

La pelinegra miró de reojo al chico, pero él seguía silencioso, sin si quiera dirigirle una sola palabra. Comprendía que las cosas entre ambos no habían acabado de la mejor de las maneras, pero por como la había tratado anteriormente había pensado que aún tenía sentimientos por ella.

Pero con el pasar de los días temía que al final no quedara ni un poco de cenizas después de su tan ardiente romance.

 **Dime que sí, dime que no**

 **Pero dime algo por favor.**

 **¿no ves que me muero de pena?**

La Uchiha lo intentaba de verdad, pero parecía que para él ella solo estaba de adorno, y cuando no le quedaba de otra más que hablar con ella la trataba con la frialdad mas dura que jamás había sentido.

En verdad prefería que fuera directo y le dijese si en verdad no quería verla más, que amaba a su ahora prometido, pero aquel frio trato la mataba.

 **No puedo más, tanto dolor**

 **Me está destrozando el corazón.**

 **¿por qué si estas cerca, te siento tan lejos?**

Poco a poco las esperanzas de la chica comenzaban a mermar, notaba como él no reaccionaba a nada que ella hiciera y sabia que su corazón no aguantaría toda esa tortura mucho más tiempo.

Cuando él había estado tan lejos, gracias a sus recuerdos lo había sentido casi cerca, pero ahora que se encontraba parada frente a él solo parecía que estaba a millas de distancia.

 **Te siento tan lejos**

Lo miró nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ya que la junta con su familia había terminado. Pero el chico seguía sin mirarla, se aventuró de nuevo a buscar su mirada, para que esta vez sí la cruzaran, pero él rápidamente la desvió y se marchó.

 **Pude darme cuenta justo a tiempo**

 **Evitando la pasión (esta pasión)**

Ella tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y besarlo frente a todos, demostrándoles que era suyo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, él seguramente no la perdonaría. Posiblemente si se tratara de otra persona no le importaría su odio, pero con él todo era distinto.

 **Pude ser distante y escaparme**

 **Estar lejos de este amor.**

A veces se preguntaba si no era mejor también comenzar a ser distante con él, para que así se relajara, pero no podía.

 **Ya no puedo escapar de tus besos;**

 **no es posible que quede atrapada en mis sueños.**

Los días pasaban y en sus sueños ella revivía una a uno los besos que ambos habían compartido, dejándole un vacío en su pecho cada vez que se levantaba.

 **Si tan solo me pudieras decir**

 **Que hoy estas a mi lado.**

Satsuki estaba sentada en su despacho, haciendo el balance para la reunión de hoy, cuando unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron.

Ella sin mucho ánimo le indicó pasar, pero para su sorpresa allí estaba el Hyuga.

—Mi madre necesita el balance antes de la reunión, ha habido un problema con el contrato con las empresas Grant—dijo el chico intentando mantenerse todo lo distanciado posible.

 **Si tan solo lo pudieras decir**

 **Todavía no pierdo la fe**.

Aún asi ella intentaba acercarse, pero poco a poco su orgullo había comenzado a molestarse y ya no podía aguantar más.

 **Dime que sí, dime que no**

 **Pero dime algo por favor.**

 **¿no ves que me muero de pena?**

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —preguntó directa dejando frío al chico que no sabía que responder. —Porque si no es así, lo terminaré todo, ya no te buscaré más, haré como si nunca hubieras existido—dijo firme haciendo que algo en el peliazul se quebrara. —No quiero ser una carga para ti—finalizó.

Pero de lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta era que Tonemi estaba fuera, que veía como su prometido se aguantaba las enormes ganas de ir a abrazar a la pelinegra. Notando por fin aquello que tanto había tratado de negar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: El siguiente ya es el último, así que espero que les guste.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Te dejo en libertad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco, pero la historia sí es mía así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD**

La albina notó que esa noche su prometido llegó muy tarde, con un ligero olor a alcohol que jamás le había sentido. El chico la llamó un par de veces para comprobar que ella estaba dormida, pero por miedo que a causa del licor tuviese el valor que le hacía falta para dejarla fingió seguir dormida.

Cuando el peliazul estuvo dormido la muchacha se giró para encararlo, acarició delicadamente su rostro, aquel que tanto le había gustado desde que lo había visto. Ella se había esforzado tanto porque él la mirase solo a ella, pero de alguna manera siempre había sentido que no la veía, no del modo en que ella quería.

Lo quería demasiado, habían pasado por demasiado, así que creyó que en algún punto ellos estaban destinados, pero parecía que no. Recordó que el día que lo conoció los ojos del chico se veían tristes, pero aun así esos perlados orbes se volvieron su perdición.

Con tiempo y dedicación poco a poco lo comenzó a conocer, a entrever el porque de esa taciturna expresión. Descubrió algunas cosas, mas otras parecían tan enterradas que nunca pudo descubrir. Notó también el profundo amor que había sentido por su exnovia, pero poco a poco comenzó a hacerse un hueco en el corazón de chico, pero nunca se dio cuenta que se trataba solo de un cariño, mas no amor.

 **Siento que me desconoces**

 **Siento que tocarme ahora te de igual,**

 **te da igual**

A la mañana siguiente, el Hyuga se levantó con una fuerte resaca, sabía que no debía haber bebido, él jamás lo había hecho, siempre había pensado que refugiarse en el alcohol era una tontería, pero era casi como si su cuerpo se moviera automático hacia aquel bar. Al menos por unas horas había borrado todos sus problemas, aunque parecía que gracias a ese dolor de cabeza había vuelto duplicados.

—Te hice una sopa, debes tener un poco de resaca, así que tómate toda—dijo su prometida con una cálida sonrisa sorprendiéndolo.

Él no sabía que decir, como excusarse, nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

—Seguro que tus compañeros te obligaron Hinata-kun, pero intenta la próxima vez negarte con más ímpetu—dijo la albina y él solo asintió.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y borró aquella falsa sonrisa de su rostro, si hubiera sido el Hinata normal se abría dado cuenta de que aquella risa no era sincera, pero parecía que ahora la desconocía totalmente.

El día paso tranquilo, haciendo a penas un poco de interacción entre ambos, ella lo notaba mucho más distraído y distante, parecía como si le diera igual que ella estuviera o no allí.

 **Cada vez hay más temores**

 **Crece como hiedra la inseguridad**

Miraba como con el pasar de los días estaba más concentrado en el trabajo, y aunque creía que él no sería capaz de serle infiel no podía evitar que las inseguridades y los celos inundaran su mente.

Aunque trataba de mantenerlos alejados y a raya sentía como cada día el se veía más taciturno y deprimido.

 **Me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**

 **Lo que un día**

 **En el alma nos unía**

Después de unas semanas de que Satsuki no recibiera una respuesta a su pregunta asumió que para el morocho ella había quedado en el pasado, por lo que sabía que no lo podía forzar, él era feliz con su prometida.

Así que, en la siguiente junta en vez de buscar estar a su lado, como lo había hecho en las anteriores se sentó lo más alejada de él, y no le dirigió la mirada en toda la reunión. El chico inútilmente trataba de prestar atención a lo que el director del proyecto estaba diciendo, pero inconscientemente su mirada siempre se dirigía a la pelinegra.

Aquella fría actitud lo mataba, pero sabía que era lo mejor, no deseaba dañar a Tonemi, ella había sido muy amable con él, incluso si sus sentimientos se rompían no deseaba herirla.

Así que decidió hacer algo por ella a causa de su ausencia durante esas semanas. Fue y compró un par de tarrinas de helado de menta y ver una película en Netflix. Cuando la chica llegó estaba muy entusiasmada por el plan de su futuro esposo, así que escogió rápidamente una.

La boda de mi mejor amigo, protagonizada por Julia Roberts. A medida que Hinata veía el film un extraño sentimiento crecía en su pecho, haciendo que fuera a más, porque al final el chico había escogido a su prometida, igual que él.

La peliblanca podía notar como el Hyuga a pesar de intentar sanar su relación poco a poco solo se lastimaba más, pero tenerlo a su lado, abrazándola tan fuerte, le hacía creer que de alguna manera pronto dejaría los sentimientos por la Uchiha. O al menos eso quería creer.

 **Ya no está**

 **Aunque estás**

 **Es momento de afrontar la realidad**

Pero aquella tarde se dio cuenta que la pelinegra posiblemente nunca saldría de su corazón.

Tonemi en teoría no tendría que estar en el apartamento, ya que hoy tenía una reunión con el cáterin para la boda, pero lo había retrasado porque no estaba de humor. Así que cuando Hinata llegó con Sakumo, un amigo del chico ella estaba dispuesta a atenderlos, cuando las palabras del pelirosa la detuvieron.

—Sé que no es cosa mía, pero si no piensas volver con Satsuki, no me pienso contener—dijo decidido, haciendo que el peliazul lo mirara molesto

—No deberías decir eso o Sasari te dejará—respondió haciendo que el chico sonriera.

—Vale, ya no estoy interesado en ella, pero si hay muchas personas en tu empresa que se mueren porque ella los mire, Naruko me lo ha dicho. Antes Satsuki no les hacía caso porque no quería que tu pensaras que alguno le interesaba, pero parece que con tu rechazo aceptará la invitación de uno.

—Es asunto suyo, yo no tengo—pero el Haruno lo interrumpió.

—De verdad que eres un estúpido, estas cometiendo el mismo error que Satsuki cometió cuando no te fue a buscar en el aeropuerto. Son unos idiotas—dijo exasperado el ojijade. —Yo solo quería advertirte, si ella se enamora de alguien más la perderás para siempre—sentenció.

—Estoy comprometido—dijo Hinata molesto. —Satsuki puede hacer lo que quiera—decía desesperado.

—Bien, perfecto. Espero que te supere cuanto antes—escupió haciendo que la rabia en el chico explotara y le diera un puñetazo a su amigo.

Sakumo se limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre que le había ocasionado el golpe del peliazul y se lo devolvió.

—Eres un idiota—dijo molesto para luego irse de allí.

Cuando Hinata se encontró solo en la habitación comenzó a dar rienda suelta a dolor, dando fuertes golpes a la pared, haciendo que sus puños sangraran. Iba a seguir, pero una delicada mano la detuvo, y él se dejó hacer, era como si no estuviera allí.

—La amo—susurró él con voz rota.

 **No te odio no hay rencores**

 **Simplemente el corazón**

 **Ya no está, tu corazón ya no está.**

Tonemi ya no podía seguir allí viendo eso, viendo como el Hinata que amaba sufría de aquella manera, aunque no era el único, ya que Satsuki se encontraba igual de destrozada que él, pero lo aparentaba muy bien cuando estaba frente al peliazul.

A la Otsutsuki le dolía tanto ver al chico en aquel estado, conocía el dulce carácter del ojiblanco, pero en esos momentos no parecía él y aquello la rompía por dentro. Se podía que tenía el corazón destrozado y ella ya no podía aguantar más.

 **Se han perdido los colores**

 **Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**

Tal vez había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, intentado evitar ver aquello que era más obvio. Hinata siempre pensaba en el bien de los más que el suyo propio, por lo que renunciar a su amor lo hacía por ella. Pero podía notar que ya no la trataba con aquel cariño, y no es que el fuera demasiado meloso, pero el Hinata de ahora era muy distinto a aquel con el que se había prometido

 **Me hace más daño**

 **Seguir contigo**

Le dolía demasiado aquello, verlo tan roto, intentado reparar algo que ya no podía seguir adelante.

 **Y que aún con mi calor**

 **Tú sigas sintiendo frio.**

Porque, aunque ella intentara sanar todas esas heridas, todo ese dolor que en ese momento tenía, era inútil. El corazón del chico seguía lastimado, sus palabras ya no le llegaban, hacía mucho que ya no lo hacían.

 **Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo**

 **Esa es la verdad**

Ella no duda que él la quiere, ese es el porque él ha tratado de reprimir los sentimientos que tiene por la azabache, pero la intensidad del amor que ella le tiene no se compara al de él, ya que no la ama, al menos no de la manera que ella quisiera.

 **Tu presencia aquí me está matando**

 **Sentirte a la mitad**

 **Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr**

 **Que te vuelva a enamorar**

Debía ser sincera esta vez, después de ver aquello no podía seguir así, verlo de esa forma le partía el alma, no podía permitir que sufriera de aquella manera. Ella lo había intentado, de todas las maneras había tratado que la mirara, pero para él era como si no estuviera.

 **Se que no me quieres lastimar**

 **Pero tengo que soltarte**

Por ello es que, aunque ahora él estuviera a su lado, cuando en verdad su corazón estaba en otra parte la dañaba mucho más.

 **Hoy te dejo en libertad**

—Lo sé—responde ella. —Sé feliz Hinata-kun, ve con ella—susurra ella mientras le aprieta con suavidad su mano herida. —Rompamos nuestro compromiso—le dice tratando de sonreír.

Ella lo sabía, Hinata jamás la había amado con la intensidad que ella lo había hecho, pero no se lo reprochaba.

Porque estaba bien, estaba bien si con ello conseguía ver esa hermosa sonrisa, aunque no fuera para ella. Por qué lo amaba, lo amaba y no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría, por ello es que no lo podía obligar a estar a su lado, prefería la felicidad de él que la de ella.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y le pidió por perdón, para luego marcharse a toda prisa.

Y mientras el peliazul corría hacia el apartamento de Satsuki, la Uchiha veía nuevamente Orgullo y Perjuicio, mientras comía un gran bol de helado de menta, cosa rara en ella ya que no es partidaria del dulce, pero en esos momentos lo necesita.

Naruko la mira y suspira, desde el rechazo de Hinata se había adueñado por completo del control de la tele.

De repente el timbre suena con insistencia, pero la morocha hace la que no lo escucha, haciendo que la rubia gruñera, le tocaba levantarse a ella. Esperaba que pronto su amiga volviera a ser la misma, pero suponía que el rechazo era nuevo para la Uchiha.

La blonda se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, quedándose estática al ver de quien se trataba.

Hinata sin esperar a que la ojiazul le dejase pasar irrumpió en la sala, buscando como loco a la azabache de sus sueños. Pero ella de tan concentrada en la peli no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Hyuga hasta que el chico la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Te amo! —dijo de repente haciendo que la chica le escupiera en la cara el agua que acababa de beber. —Supongo que me lo merecía—dijo limpiándose la cara para que luego la Uchiha se lanzara a sus brazos.

—Serás idiota, te tardaste—dijo molesta, mientras se arrullaba en él. —No te pienso volver a soltar—dijo para luego darle un beso. —Eres mío.

—Solo tuyo—respondió devolviéndole el beso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, ya está, creo que para que al final se convirtiera en una historia no lo veo del todo mal, espero que os gustara.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer por leer esta historia, espero que lean las demás.**


End file.
